New Dawn
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Harry gets some much needed advice and decides to take a new look on life. Harry Potter/ Tracey Davis.
1. Chapter 01: Meeting Destiny

New Dawn

Chapter 01- Meeting Destiny

A/N: This is an idea I had for a one-shot and it took on a mind of it's on. I already have a sequel written for it. In fact, I started the sequel around the same time I was writing chapter four of this. In this story, Sirius is dead. Dumbledore is alive. Nothing happened 6th year. Also, no Horcruxes.

Summary: Harry gets some much needed advice and decides to take a new look on life. Harry Potter/ Tracey Davis. Starts Pre-7th year and goes beyond.

A/N 2: I've edited the first four chapters and changed things from how they were a little bit. Nothing major but enough to warrant a repost of it. Should have the fifth chapter out soon. After that, there should be one or two more chapters left before this part is done. I've already started part 2 and three chapters written.

***xxx***

Somewhere outside Surrey, England

If one was to look at the young man sitting on the park bench early in the morning, they would see someone who looked as if he had the world on his shoulders. And they would be correct to a point. Up until this day, his problems had been only adding to his troubles. They seemed to grow every year. But all of that was about to be in the past. For today was the day that his world was about to change. For better or worse, it remained to be seen.

"Kid, what's got you out here so early in the morning? No one from your generation gets up this early without a reason," a voice said from Harry's left. "You're not up to something are you?"

Looking up, Harry saw an older gentleman standing next to him. "It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I just need a place to think." In reality, he had grown to expect that kind of reaction from people towards him after living with the Dursleys.

Though, that didn't make what he said not true. He couldn't help but think back to what had happened in his sort return to the Wizarding World. After losing the only thing that he could remotely call family, he was forced to return to the Dursleys who belittled him. And it didn't end there as one might think. After finally being allowed to escape and return to school, he was forced to endure an entire year of ridicule at the hands of his peers.

For once, Voldemort chose to keep a low profile after the fiasco at the Ministry. It seemed that he was too weakened after the fight to push his plans and he didn't trust his own people to handle them for him. Dumbledore didn't do anything to curb the media, so he didn't even bother asking for help on that front after the first time. He said it would help build experience for the future.

"No kidding, Sherlock." the man chuckled. "You look like you have a lot going on in that head. Be careful, thinking too hard isn't good for you. You overlook things when you don't take the time to slowly go over them. Mind if I sit down?"

Not particularly caring if the man was a Death Eater, he shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. It's a free bench. Or at least it was the last time I checked."

After a long pause, "Kid…"

"Harry," he interrupted. "My name is Harry. I'm not that fond of nicknames."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," he replied cheerfully. "I'm Brigadier John Cook. Formerly of His Majesty's Armed forces."

"Listen…" Harry started to say. He really didn't mind the man sitting there, but he did want some peace and quiet.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you and I'll see if I can confer some wisdom from my life experiences. I have lived a long life and I'm sure that I've picked up something that could be of use. If not, at least I get to hear a good story. It's not often that I get to hear any new stories nowadays."

Harry was conflicted at this. He could edit some details and tell the man his problems or he could just get up and walk away. After thinking it over for a few seconds, he decided to go ahead and tell the man an edited version. Everyone else thought they knew what was best for him. It was time that he did what he thought was best.

"I'll understand if you don't want…" Cook said, noticing the look on Harry's face.

"No," Harry said, straightening up. "I do need advice or at least a sounding board. This'll be good for me. I hope."

"Go ahead," Cook said. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I've kinda got this man after me. He killed my parents when I was little and is now after me. I lost my godfather a while back. He was trying to protect me when he was killed."

"A man," Cook mused as he stroked his chin in thought. "Shouldn't be too hard for the constables to handle. Even if they couldn't handle him, I'm sure the Yard could. What makes this man any different than your common criminal?"

"He's got followers, a small army," Harry said. "They follow him fanatically, killing all who don't meet their bigoted views. That was how my parents were killed. They refused to join him."

"Kind of sounds like the Mafia is after you," Cook said. "I take it that you would have bodyguards then? Or at least you should have some."

"I gave them the slip. It was getting too much to handle, so I left. Plus, what they thought was best for me didn't always meet up with what was best for me."

"Running away, are we?"

"No, I just need time to think. Once I'm done, I'll head back and face him. As much as I would love to just walk away from it all, I know he'll never let me. And I know that I would never be able to let myself walk away."

"Now that's more like it," Cook smiled. "A challenge is more interesting when your life is really on the line. Some of the most interesting times in my life were when we were outnumbered in the wilderness. Me and my mates had to fend off countless charges by the natives."

Harry just looked at the man like he was crazy. "Anyway, after my parents were killed, I was taken and hidden for my protection. I never even knew my own heritage until I turned eleven. After I arrived at school, it seemed that my life was only complicated further. Up until then, I only had to deal with my aunt and uncle. At least they never tried to kill me. It was only recently that I learned that most of what happened at school was tests to ensure I followed the right path."

"And what is the right path?"

"Whatever path my Headmaster chose for me. He was the one to place me in protective custody. He was the one to keep me ignorant. He was the one to keep me isolated."

"But yet you still survived," Cook said, appraisingly. He didn't bother to mention that it was odd that a headmaster was in charge of placing someone in protective custody. He'd seen stranger things in his life. "It seems that you have lady luck on your side. She's a fine one to have watching your back. Not many can come out of what you have and still retain their sanity. I've seen many good soldiers survive war but forget to live."

"How can you survive yet not live," Harry asked curiously.

"You forget why you are fighting," Cook said, sadly. "It doesn't matter what you believe in, only that you believe in something. It can be something completely different than your fellow soldiers. Just as long as you believe, you have a reason to fight."

"I think I understand," Harry said.

"I'm sure that you do." After a long pause, "I take it that you plan on going after this man?"

"What? How?" Harry stuttered. "What makes you think that?"

Shooting Harry a look, "A killer knows a killer."

"I'm not a killer," Harry said, alarmed. That was one thing he was afraid of being labeled. He was already being called dark. He didn't need to add anything worse to his name.

"Don't give me that, boy," he growled. "What are you going to do? Dance 'em to death? In the end, it will just be the two of you. Two will go in, and only one will come out. How you choose to face him and what you use will determine who walks away from the fight."

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead," Harry said. "Everyone expects me to defeat him without killing him and his men. I don't see how that's possible."

"It isn't. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you."

"I understand but it doesn't make it any easier," Harry said. "And what did you mean when you said a killer knows a killer?"

"I'm a solider. I fought in the war and killed quite a few men."

"So," Harry said. "You were doing your duty. It was your job to kill them so they couldn't come over here and kill us."

"Exactly," Cook smiled. "It was my duty. But it wasn't seen that way by everyone who stayed behind. We were hailed as heroes and welcomed with open arms. At least until the reports started coming back from the front. Once that happened, the people realized that we killed other men. While they didn't exile us to the fringes of society, we were looked upon with a small bit of fear. They wanted to keep us locked away behind a glass panel that said open only in case of war."

"How did you live with everyone hating you?"

"Fearing me, not hating," Cook corrected. "They feared us because we did what they couldn't. And I lived because I knew that what I did was the right thing. It allowed my parents and siblings to live. I also had my wife. She kept me grounded in reality and focused on the future instead of worrying about the past."

"What happened to her," Harry asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I lost her fifteen years ago. She meant the world to me and I nearly lost it when she passed away."

"Was she kill…"

"Killed? No lad, she passed away in her sleep. I just wait out my final days before I can join her once again."

"I do have one question," Harry said. "What about experience? He's has trained himself over the years to attain the position he now holds. What hope do I have of beating him?"

"Experience isn't everything," Cook said. "In fact, it could be that experience that allows you to beat him."

"How so?"

"If he has lived this long without being killed, then he should be slightly arrogant. It is what most men in his position become. They think themselves invincible. He'll make a mistake and when he does, you act on it. Take full advantage and deal him the final blow. Many powerful men have fallen when facing opponents not as skilled as them. That doesn't mean you can get arrogant yourself."

"Thank you," Harry said as he got up. "This conversation has helped me greatly. It has showed me that I have a chance of a future."

"Going back to your friends and bodyguards now?" Cook asked as he stood up also.

"No," Harry smiled as he looked at the dawn of a new day. A plan was already forming in his head. One that would chance everything. "I think I'm going to take a walk to the bus station and visit London. There are some people there that might want to hear what I have to say."

"Good luck, kid," Cook said as he shook his hand. "If any of those old men in uniforms give you any problems, tell 'em that Brigadier John Cook, 5th Infantry Division, sent you. That should get some of those old duffs listening to you."

"Thanks again," Harry said.

"It was my pleasure. Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"When this is all over, I want to hear about it. I expect some great stories. The boys down at the lodge will enjoy hearing about the younger generation carrying on the good fight."

"I promise," Harry smiled. "You've given me a new look on life."

***xxx***

End Chapter 01

***xxx***

Edited on 04-02-11


	2. Chapter 02: Future Changed

Chapter 02- Future Changed

Summary: Harry gets some much needed advice and decides to take a new look on life. Harry Potter/ Tracey Davis.

-000-

London

Military HQ

Staring up at the building in front of him, Harry couldn't help but stand there. The building itself was a true wonder to the former British Empire. Once, men walked these halls in search of adventure, fortune, and the defense of the Empire. With the image ingrained him his head, he walked in the building.

"Ma'am," Harry said as he approached the security desk. "Is there any way I can see someone in charge. I'm not really sure who it is that I need to speak with, but that it is someone high enough to deal with what I have to tell them. I have some information that I think Her Majesty's Government will find useful. It pertains to a threat to the country."

Giving his state of dress a once over, she immediately dismissed anything he had to say as too important. Nothing to bother the higher ups over. "I'll see if I can get someone for you."

"Thanks," he said as he took a seat.

-000-

Lieutenant Howard Brown's Office

Walking down the hall, the secretary couldn't help but wonder what kind of scam the boy was going to try and pull. Maybe he wanted to try for some food and a place to stay.

"Lieutenant," the sectary called out as she knocked on the door. "I have a young man here who says he has something that we need to know. Something about a threat to the nation. And before you get up, I'm not too sure that his information is credible. He looks like he lives on the street. Though, the clothes are slightly better than the usual homeless I've seen. It's possible that he is from one of the lower class neighborhoods."

"Take his name and information and I'll get back to him in a week or so," Brown said as he leafed through his papers. Anything that went on in those neighborhoods was nothing of consequence. If there was anything to report, it would most likely fall under the jurisdiction of the local constables.

"Yes, sir."

-000-

Entrance Hall

"Sir, I'll need your name and information for the lieutenant. He said he'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"I don't need to speak to a gopher; I need someone who can pass up what I know. This information is important enough that I'm risking my life and future by telling anyone at all."

"Sir, our officers are too busy just to talk with everyone who walks in these doors. If the problem is that bad, speak with the local constables and they will ask for assistance if it is beyond their means to handle."

"Ma'am, this can't wait."

"Sir, if you aren't going to fill out the forms, then I'll have to ask you to leave." She waved to the guards standing a few feet away.

"Has Britain fallen this far? Not caring if the Crown is in danger?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Barring, she was only a secretary, but she should show a little more caring.

"Sir, if you don't leave, these guards will arrest you."

"I don't think so," Harry said as he drew his wand. He was about to cross a line that would change everything. There was no going back now. "I've come this far and I'll not leave until I've spoken with someone. You're going to call someone here, someone of rank. Understood?"

"What's going on out here," Lieutenant Brown demanded as he stormed out of his office. "What's the meaning of this ruckus? People are trying to work here."

"Good morning, sir," Harry said as he held his wand towards the sectary. "I'm here to bring a problem to the attention of Her Majesty's government. Would you like to hear it or would you prefer to stonewall me like she is trying to."

When the guards tried to tackle him, he quickly stunned them both which was enough to convince the Lieutenant to talk to him. Albeit, grudgingly.

-000-

A little while later

"You expect me to believe all of what you just told me," Brown said. He knew this was going to be a waste of his time, but he didn't think that it would be this bizarre. "I've read better in my children's books. In fact, I read a better one to my son last night."

Looking at the man, Harry could only sigh in frustration. He thought getting in was going to be the hard part. That was easy, once he turned the lieutenant into a goat and back he was taken back to his office instead of talking in the front lobby. Even with it being a weekend, he didn't expect he had long before there were soldiers trying to arrest him or shoot him. In fact, he had expected that they would already be here. That was worrying him somewhat that they hadn't showed up yet. All he needed was to speak with someone higher up. He was sure the old man's name would start something, he hoped.

"Look," Harry started again. "Everything I've told you is true. I've broken more than several laws in telling you. You've seen the evidence, what more do you want."

"Parlor tricks are all they were," he replied. "I've seen stuff like that down at the local magic shop."

"Get me someone with a few more brain cells than you have," Harry ranted. He had finally lost his patience with the idiot sitting in front of him. He thought he had done pretty well by not blowing up before now.

"Will a captain do," a voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Harry spotted a middle-aged man in a captain's uniform along with several armed soldiers. Soldiers with their weapons trained on him. "Captain, I need to speak with you. I've some important information that I believe you will find useful."

"How about you start with why you've taken Lieutenant Brown and his secretary hostage?" the captain said. "That might be a good place to start. Or you might wish to start why the two guards out front are not moving yet we can tell they are alive? Either is fine by me."

"Captain, I was told to come and talk to someone down here," Harry said.

"Who told you?"

"Brigadier John Cook, sir."

A look of recognition flashed across the captains eyes. "Cook, you say? I've not seen him for several years now. You've earned yourself several minutes to explain yourself before I have you arrested. Though, if the story is entertaining enough, I'm sure that we can work something out."

"We met the other day," Harry said. "He listened to several things I had to say and told me that my best answer would be to come here."

"Sir, he says that magic is real," Brown shouted. "He's delusional. He doesn't just belong in a cell; he belongs in a padded cell."

"Did I ask for your opinion, lieutenant?" the captain asked. "When I want it, I'll ask for it." Turning to Harry, he said, "The names Wells. Captain Wells."

"Harry Potter, sir."

Turning to one of the guards, Wells said, "Take the lieutenant and his secretary to be debriefed."

"Aye, sir."

Once the room was clear, Wells said, "I know about magic. I'm part of a special division in Her Majesty's Government that researches it. We also collect any and all magical artifacts that we come across."

Stunned at the news he was hearing, Harry could only muster out, "What?"

"We've been worried that the Magical World might one day decide that we are no longer welcome here. And as seeing that we have a large magical nexus here in London, we thought it best to prepare for the worst case scenario."

"And how can you help me?" Harry asked. "I don't think bullets will work on most wizards. You might kill some of the untrained ones, but those who are trained will be harder to get."

"Before I get into that, I'd like to hear your story," Wells said as he took a seat.

-000-

An hour later

"And that's my story, captain. That is why I've come to ask for help."

"That's an interesting story," Wells said. "It varies greatly from the one we've been told."

"Someone has already told you something about it," Harry asked. "Who?"

"Your minister sends updates to the Prime Minister. He in turn sends them to us."

"Oh. I take it that his reports state that everything is fine and there is no need for you all to intervene in anything?"

"That about sums it up," Wells said. "I'm more inclined to believe your story because it matches up with the little we have been able to gather on our own."

"So, I ask again," Harry said. "How can you help me?"

Taking his time in thinking of what to say, he said, "We've been working closely with a corporation called Weyland Industries. They have a strong interest in weapons and communications. The project itself is a joint one between us and the Americans."

"Still, I don't see how they can help me."

"They've been experimenting, you might say," Wells said. "They've captured several magical creatures and have been studying them. We've also had several volunteers join up. They have allowed us to run tests on them and their magic. The only thing we are lacking is human test subjects. We've not been able to get any volunteers for that."

"What would these subjects have to go through?" Harry asked.

"DNA alteration is the main issue at hand. They would have their DNA combined with that of the magical creatures we've caught."

"I've already got DNA from two magical creatures in me," Harry said. "Phoenix and Basilisk DNA."

"Are you volunteering for the program?" Wells asked. "It will be dangerous. You may die."

"I've come to understand the prophecy as stating that only Voldemort can kill me," Harry said. "So, the experiments might cause pain beyond anything I've felt before, but they won't kill me."

Standing up, Wells said, "Glad to have you on board."

-000-

End Chapter 02

-000-

Edited on 04-02-11


	3. Chapter 03: Beginnings

Chapter 03- Beginnings

And another one bites the dust.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

-000-

Weyland Industries

Division 4

"So," the scientist started, cleaning his glasses. "The tests show that the subject does indeed have DNA from several creatures in him. The DNA has altered his body in ways that we may never know or even replicate. This is a true case of where nature has beat science in creating something."

"Will we be able to see any changes in his physical structure?"

"The changes will not be visible to the naked eye," he replied. "The results tell us that the basilisk venom has made his blood among the most potent poison on the planet. The phoenix tears have given him an immunity to most, if not all poisons. He may get a slight stomach ache when exposed to some deadly poison. Though, his magic is the most unique thing."

"How so?"

"His magic adapts to most anything. It's almost like it's alive," he said. "He would be able to survive longer than us without food or water. It's wonderful."

"I'm happy that you're happy," a board member said. "But what else is there to know? That can't be all you have to report. I've been hearing rumors about him that I'd really like to know if they are true or not."

"Well, we would need to run some more tests, but I'm sure that most viruses would not survive in his body. Parasites would be destroyed almost instantly. Because of that, we will have to introduce any new DNA one at a time and do it very carefully to ensure that it takes."

"What can we do for him? What DNA can we introduce?"

"The Demiguise DNA will give him the natural ability of invisibility," he said. "From what we understand, he can already do that but it takes a spell or a special cloak. There will not always be time to do that and that will be when this skill is a great asset to have. We will also be introducing Re'em blood. We expect that will not only toughen up his skin but increase his strength exponentially. His speed would increase gradually. There may be a few side effect but they won't show up for several years."

"Good," the board member said. "When can you start the process?"

"The first procedure will start tomorrow morning at eight and will proceed from there. It should take nine hours to complete it," he said. "After that, it will be at least three days until he can get out of bed. Then a few more until the new DNA takes effect. Once we know how the DNA reacts to his body, we will then be able to start testing on non-magicals. Though, we will never be able to enhance the body of a non-magical to the point that we are doing here. Magic is the one thing that we can't replicate or control."

"That is the reason that Mr. Potter will be the only magical that we test this on. And he will be under our watch to ensure that nothing happens to accidentally spread his gifts to others."

"Yes, there is that. Any women he might take to bed and any children that result from said action would gain abilities similar to his. Albeit, slowly. They would emerge over time instead of at once like we are doing here.

"We'll handle that. Keep us informed of any changes."

-000-

The next day

"Doctor, the patient is responding positively to the DNA fusion," the nurse said. "His heart rate spiked at one point but returned to normal a few seconds later."

"Good," the doctor said as he made a few notes in the file. "As soon as he is ready, move him to the isolation room. Be sure that no one enters the room unless the guards are present. He will be in and out for the next few days and will not know what's going on around him. We can't take a chance of him hurting any of the staff. His enhanced strength might show up early and I'll not be responsible for some fool not paying attention."

"Yes sir," the nurse said as she readied the straps.

"And make sure that he gets plenty to eat over the next few days. More than likely, he'll eat enough for an entire squad of marines."

-000-

Three days later

"Urgh," Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. Failing that, he noticed that he was in a hospital room, restrained to the bed. "That hurts."

"Don't try to sit up," a female voice said. "We need to run a few tests and have the doctor look at you first. Once he has given his approval, we'll work a schedule out for you. We need to get you used to your new muscles. Can't have you trying to open a door and pulling it off the hinges."

"I feel like I've been riding the Knight Bus for the entire day," Harry said as he tried to fight off the headache that he was currently experiencing. "And that might actually be funny. The pulling the door off its hinges, that is."

"Well, I'm not too sure what a Knight Bus is," the nurse said as she checked the readings on the computer, "but if it's anything like a Mack truck, I can only image what your head feels like."

"Mack truck?" he asked. "I've never heard of one of those before. And where are you from? Your accent isn't anything I've heard before."

"Ah," she said. "I forget I'm not back home in the States. I'm from Texas. And I'm not sure if you have Macks over here, but they are a brand of large trucks."

"Ah," he said. "That explains everything. I don't get out much."

"I'm sure it does," she said, grinning. "Now you lay back while I go get the doctor. If he agrees, I'll have some ice cream brought up."

"Thanks," he said as he adjusted his pillow with his head.

-000-

"Greetings Mr. Potter," the doctor said as he walked in the room. "How are we feeling today?"

"Like my entire body was compressed into a small place," Harry said, stiffly. "All of my muscles are tight and sore. I've never felt this bad before."

"That's to be expected," the doctor said. "It'll pass soon enough. We'll be starting your physical therapy tomorrow morning. Your body has taken to the procedure better than expected."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yes, it is. We will need to get your body used to its new muscles. For a short time it will seem like everything is easier to do."

"How about the other things that you put in me?" he asked. "The Re'em and Demiguise DNA."

"Well, the Re'em DNA will provide the strength as I've just mentioned," he answered. "You'll need to watch your steps at first also. Your speed will have increased, though we aren't sure to what point. We estimate it might be somewhere as fast as a car."

"So, I only get fast, not super speed?" Harry grinned.

"That sounds about right," the doctor said, matching Harry's grin. "So no trying to outrun a speeding bullet or run on water. You're not that fast."

"Dang," Harry said. "One can dream."

"That we can," the doctor said before moving on. "The Demiguise powers will be something that you need to work on yourself. As we can't speak with them, we have no idea how they activate their power. We suspect that it might be will power."

"If you say so," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it," the doctor laughed. "It will come in due time. Now I have to return to the lab and go over these results some more. I've been told that you have some ice cream coming. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Harry said.

-000-

A month later

"So, am I ready yet?" Harry asked as he paced back and forth. "I feel like I could take on the world."

"I'm sure you do," Captain Wells said as he read over the reports on the young man that was currently trying to drive him insane with his constant pacing. "The point is that while you are almost invincible, your knowledge of spells is laughable compared to Voldemort. He has had over half a century to acquire his knowledge. And you must remember, you aren't Superman."

"Then you're saying that this was all for nothing," Harry said, angry. The drugs were having a funny effect on him. One second he was happy and the next he was feeling like he wanted to jump into fight. It was at the point that the nurses asked him slow down when he was working out. Fixing him was no longer necessary, the holes in the wall and ceiling was going to be hard to explain to the funding board.

"Not at all," Wells said. "While you were working on the physical aspects, we've been working on acquiring the spells you will need. I personally handled this aspect of the research. I want to make sure that you come out of this alive."

"But I don't have time to learn them all," Harry said. "He is out there killing people. If I wait too long, he will be unstoppable. Your people won't even let me know anything about the outside world. For all I know, he has already taken over."

"I assure you that he has not taken over," Wells said. "We have agents that are keeping an eye on the magical sectors. They have reported that he is stepping up his attacks but the Ministry and Dumbledore's Order are keeping him at bay for the moment."

"Well, that's good," Harry said.

"Yes, we have time. Not much, but it's something," Wells said. "And I've got some good news. I've talked with my counterparts in the States, Russia, Japan, and Australia. They've all agreed to send over several tutors to work with you on the program that we've laid out for you."

"How long will this training program take," Harry asked.

"Two months," Wells said after checking his file. "It's not much but at least you will have a fighting chance. During your training, you will not be learning anything that requires rituals. This will be strictly combat training. In combat you don't have time to do long incantations. Simple and easy will do it."

"Great," Harry said. "I can't wait to start."

"Oh, one more thing," Wells said. "Your disappearance has caused quite a stir. The Order is looking for you while the Ministry is toting you as the next dark lord. Voldemort hasn't made any moves to find you, at least from what we can tell."

"At least something good is going on."

-000-

End Chapter 03

-000-

Edited on 04-02-11


	4. Chapter 04: Warfare Begins

Chapter 04- Warfare Begins

Action, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

A/N: I've played around with the time lines somewhat. More fighting will come next chapter. As for the two month timeline, he was only learning combat spells and perfecting his fighting. No fancy high level magic. Simple as easy is sometimes the best.

-000-

Two months later

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You've completed the program with outstanding results," Wells said. "You are now as ready as you ever will be to fight. Anything else you need to learn, you will need to learn as you go."

"Thanks," Harry said as he gathered his things. "So, I just go out there and fight? Nothing holding me here? No strings that will force me to stay with the Company?"

"There is nothing to hold you here with the Company," Wells said. "You're free to go where you please. Drink what you want to drink. Your life is now yours to do as you please with. They now know everything they can about the DNA infusion process and can start the testing on normal humans. They will want you to come in for checkups every once in a while to ensure that nothing has gone wrong, but I wouldn't worry too much about that. But now that you mention it, we'd like your permission to use your DNA for some experiments."

"Experiments? What kind of experiments are we talking about," Harry asked. "And why are you asking me? I'm sure they still have plenty of samples from when they poked me all those times before the infusions."

"Yes they do," Wells said. "Though their CEO has mandated a couple of directives that they must follow. One is to ensure that they have the permission of the subject before any testing is done. As for the experiments, just some further DNA testing. Your DNA is unique and they wish to continue further studies."

"I see," Harry said. "Well, you have my permission just as long as there is no cloning involved. I've heard several of the scientist talk about that and I don't really want two of me walking around. One is enough. And I would like to be kept updated on what they discover."

"You have my word that no cloning will be involved," he said. In fact, he knew for a fact that there would no cloning. There had already been several explosions when a wizard was cloned. The magic didn't react well to that.

-000-

Weyland Industries Board Room

As Captain Wells stood before the board of Weyland Industries, he could only think of what lay ahead for the young man.

"Captain Wells, please report," asked a board member with white hair and glasses. "We'd all like to know the status of the subject. We've invested a large amount of money into this project, so we'd like to hear some good news."

"The experiments were a success," he said. "He has mastered everything we threw at him. They won't know what hit them when they meet on the field of battle."

"What about his current location and objectives," another asked.

"Mr. Potter has left to complete his mission to kill Tom Riddle," he answered. "It is also my belief that we may be able to convince him to join up once the he completes the job. And may I remind you that he was a volunteer test subject, not a prison lab rat on death row. His life is his own and the British government will not force him against his will to join anything. Be it the military or your corporation."

"If we can't get him with us, he is against us. The asset will need be liquidated."

"He is not a threat to you unless you make him one," Wells said. "He currently has no problems with you and has had a pleasant stay with your people. I see no reason for him to turn on you."

"That's fine," another one of the board members said before his colleague could get started again. That was a conversation that needed to be done without the captain around. "But what about the other project? What is its status?"

"He has agreed to allow us to use his DNA for any tests bar cloning that we want," he said. "The lab is already running a battery of tests on it as we speak. They hope to have results soon and start on the next phase of the project."

"Like it would matter," snorted the first board member. "It's not like he could stop us. He is…"

He was interrupted by the secretary announcing that their next appointment was waiting.

"Ms. Yutani is proving to be more trouble then she is worth," Charles Weyland said as he finally sat forward. "I grow tired of her offers to merge our companies. Hopefully several of the ventures I have planned will allow us to continue operating without worry."

"I wouldn't bet on stopping him if you turn him into an enemy," Wells said as if he didn't hear anything. "I've seen the reports of his training. He could wipe out the entire security team you have. The only way to stop him would be to bring in my men. Even then I don't think we can do it. And that would require you to notify the government. And I'm sure that they would be happy to know what you did to one of our citizens."

"You think you can bring him aboard," a female board member asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Wells agreed. "I can."

"Good," she said. "For both your sake and his, don't fail. I would hate to lose a valuable asset such as yourselves."

"You're dismissed," Weyland said while preparing himself for the coming confrontation with the Yutani CEO. She was a challenge, that was for sure.

-000-

As Captain Wells left the building he knew that the young lad would have a difficult life ahead of him. The Company would not stop with him. They would attempt to take advantage of the powers of his kind. Those fools inside didn't know what they were messing with.

"Captain," a voice called out. "You have a moment?"

Looking over he saw Harry running towards him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I needed to ask you something about those scientists in there. What exactly are they doing in there? I can tell that something wasn't right."

"I don't know exactly what they have planned," Wells said after picking his words carefully, "But I do know that the scientists have no desire to work with magic. Your DNA is the only interest those scientists have in you."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I could tell that you couldn't say much inside. And those security men were always following me around and recording everything said or done around me."

Fighting with himself on whether he should give Harry the experimental injection he had stole as a bargining chip for the future, his conscience won out. "Harry, I have something for you. I took it with the plans of using to buy my freedom if things ever went south, but I think you could use it better then me. And you don't have to worry about it interacting with magic. It will work just fine."

"What is it," Harry asked as he looked at the needle in Captain Wells hand.

"It's an experimental nano-bot program that they are working on for the military. Once the nano-bots enter your body, they spread out and fix anything wrong with it. Then they create what you might call a type of organic computer in your head that will enable you remember anything and learn faster."

Taking the needle, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I'm afraid that you will need every advantage you can get to survive the future and I'm not just talking about your Dark Lord. And whether you take it or not is up to you. But be warned. It's still in the experimental stages. It might have some effects that we don't know about."

"That you," Harry said as he put the needle in his coat pocket. He would use it as soon as he got somewhere private.

As Harry started to walk away, Wells called out, "Harry…Once you finish your mission, go far away from here. And don't look back."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't say more about it," he said as he looked around. "But you will not be safe here. They have plans…plans that you will not like. That is all I can say. Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Aren't you staying here?" Harry asked.

"I believe that I'm going to take my leave of this place," he said. "Maybe spend some time with my family. Happy hunting."

-000-

One week later

"Bella, go to Malfoy Manor and collect the new recruits," Voldemort said as read over the reports on the last mission. "It's time for the next generation to take their place among our ranks. We are not as strong as we were during my first rise and weakness cannot be tolerated. Sooner or later, the other side will take advantage of any weakness we have."

"As you command my lord," Bella said as she bowed. With that, she strode quickly to the apparation point.

"Lucius, I need you take a squad of Death Eaters and recover something for me," Voldemort said as he withdrew an envelope. "Here are your instructions. Don't fail."

"At once my lord," Malfoy Sr. said as he rose from the ground.

Watching Malfoy leave, he turned to the corner, "Wormtail."

"Yes, master," a short, balding man scampered over. His likeness to a rat was uncanny, even in human form. "How may I be of service today?"

"I need news of the old fool," Voldemort hissed. "I need to know what he is planning. What he is teaching the boy."

"As you command, my lord."

-000-

Malfoy Manor

"Listen up," Bellatrix barked out as she stared at the children of her fellow Death Eaters. "This is the most glorious occasion in your lives. You will take your place as one of the Faithful. Today, you shall become what the weak fear. Today, you shall learn of true power."

Seeing that they were all following her speech, she continued. "The Dark Lord is waiting for your vows of obedience. When you approach the Dark Lord, you will bow as one. Once he has given you permission to rise, you will then be led through the oath by a senior Death Eater. You will then be taken on a mission to prove your worth. Any who fail their mission will be executed on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they all chorused.

"Good," she said as turned to the door. "Don't forget it or it will be your lives that you pay with."

Before she could turn the handle, the door exploded in a storm of splinters.

"Greetings Bella," a voice said from within the doorway. "Fancy meeting you here. I just happened to take a stroll on my first night out on the town and fancy coming across Malfoy Manor. I felt I had to stop by and let Narcissa know that there aren't any hard feelings. I know her husband has tried to kill me and her son is a moron, but I just can't help but feel sorry for her."

"Who…POTTER," she snarled as she pulled her wand. "Bringing you to my lord will cement my place as my lord's favorite."

"If you say so," Harry said, smiling. "Though, I'm afraid that you'll not be amongst the living much longer."

"Recruits, kill him. Prove your worth."

"Stupefy," Malfoy yelled as he jumped to the front of the group. "You'll die Potter. I'll be sure of that."

"She said kill, not knock me out," Harry taunted as he dodged Malfoy's spell. Rolling to avoid another spell, he returned one of his one, "Reducto."

Malfoy couldn't jump away fast enough and took the brunt of the spell to his left leg.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt," Harry smirked. "Hope you don't have a dance tonight you need to attend."

"Petrificus Totalus," Parkinson yelled. "You'll pay for that."

"Protego," Harry whispered. "I can't believe the Dark Lord wants these morons for followers. She said kill me, not capture me. How many times do you all have to be told? If this is the best he has, then why am I even here?"

"Let's see you dodge this," a female voice said, "Langlock."

"Wow," Harry said as he dived to the ground. "I actually had to dodge that. Not sure what it was, but congratulation. Might I have the name of the first to die tonight?"

"Davis. Tracey Davis," she said.

"Hmmm," Harry mused as he threw another couple spells at Malfoy's bodyguards as they tried to remove him from the room. "I don't seem to remember you."

"That's what you get for your bigoted views," she challenged. "You pass up the chance for real friendships."

"With friends like you, who needs enemies," he shot back. "I think I'd rather get stabbed in the front instead of the back. That is how Slytherins like to do it, right?"

"If you only knew," she said, "Incendio. Stay still!"

"Aguamenti," he said as the stood tall. "I'm not even moving as fast as I can. You'll have to do better than that. I've been burned by worse than that." Looking around, most of the others had fled leaving Malfoy in the corner, Bellatrix crawling towards the door, and Davis in front of him. "Davis, tell me something. Why are you so willing to serve someone who by your standards is unclean? At least both of my parents where magical."

""What," she said in confusion. Lowering her wand slightly, she said, "What are you talking about? The Dark Lord will protect us from the muggles and muggle-born who are destroying our world."

"The Dark Lord is a half-blood like me," Harry said. Looking over at where Bellatrix had been, he only saw some blood. And it looks like she took Jr. also. "Damn, she escaped. I'll get her next time."

"He can't be," she stuttered. "He's the only way that our world will survive."

"Survive?" he asked. "Your way is dying. In a few generations, Pure-bloods will be extinct."

"You're lying," she cried out as her magic broke every window in the room. "That won't be how it ends. We won't die out. "Confringo."

Throwing his wand up, "Protego horribilis."

"Stand still," she cried. "Just die."

"Wow," he breathed. "I didn't know you had it in you, Davis. Malfoy, I've always pegged him as the type to run after his cover is blown…actually, I've pegged most Slytherins like that. You on the other hand seem to charge head first, rather like a lion. I've got an offer for you. One that you can't pass up."

"What could you offer me," she said, breathing deeply. While her knowledge of spells was good, her strength was rather low at the moment. "If the Purebloods are at an end as you say, what could you possibly offer me? And why would you lower yourself to help me?"

"A chance at life," he said. "You are obviously knowledgeable at spells. Your power is better than average. Join with me and I'll guarantee that you are protected for the most part. I can't say that you'll survive the war, but I can say that you won't face the courts afterward."

"Why should I trust you," she yelled. "What would stop you from turning on after you win?"

"You don't know if I will or won't," he said. "I could kill you in five seconds or five months. Or never. You'll just have to trust me."

"What is it that convinces you that the Purebloods will die out?" she asked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Look at how many Purebloods are being born each year compared to the number of Muggle-born and halfbloods. Look at how powerful some of the Muggle-borns are and how weak some of the Purebloods are. The world is changing and will not allow itself to be stopped. You can only go with it or be left behind."

"And what guarantee do I have that you aren't lying about this." she asked. Truthfully, she knew he was right. Her parents had seen the signs and refused to marry her off to a Pureblood in an arranged marriage. They left it to her to decide on who to marry."

"You'll just have to come with me and find out for yourself," he said. "And while you are thinking on it, think about this. How many times have I faced the Dark Lord? How many times have I walked away alive? How many times should I have died when I lived? Think about that for a while."

Already knowing what she was going to decide, she said, "If I even get the idea that you are going to turn on me, I'll kill you while you sleep. And I'll be keeping my wand. I'll not be taking the chance if you get it in your head to have some fun."

"Welcome aboard, Davis," he whispered as he walked towards the exit. "Welcome to the Revolution."

While he didn't get to kill Bellatrix, he did get a shot at Malfoy. He didn't think that Malfoy was going to be in any shape to fight for a while. And that was worth it. And then there was Davis. While he never planned on anyone joining him, he couldn't help it to see where she stood and it worked. It seemed that even she didn't truly believe in all Pureblood nonsense that she spouted. She was afraid of Muggles and of losing her place in the world. And she did what any creature did when afraid. Attack. She would bare watching but it might work out in the end.

-000-

Voldemort's Throne Room

"My Lord," Bellatrix cried as pushed the doors open. "It was an ambush. We were attacked while in the Manor."

"What's the meaning of interrupting me," he bellowed. He had been working on a new spell that should keep that blasted bird from aiding Dumbledore. "You aren't supposed to be back with the new recruits for another hour."

"It was an ambush," she said again, breathing hard. "It was Potter, my lord. He attacked us without warning. We never had a chance. One of the recruits is missing, and fifteen are injured. Including my nephew. He's lost his leg."

"I'm disappointed in you, Bella," he said after a moment. "I send one of my best for a simple mission and they fail. Defeated by a boy. Maybe I should've sent Crabbe or Goyle? At least they would have had an excuse of why they failed me."

"I'm sorry my lord," she cried out. "I won't fail you again."

"Crucio," he whispered. "Be sure that you don't. For I won't be as merciful next time. I've given you plenty of chances of proving your worth and all you seem to do is fail me. What kind of messages does this send to the lower ranks that one of my Inner Circle is failing?"

-000-

End Chapter 04

-000-

Edited on 04-02-11


	5. Chapter 05: Once more unto the breach

Chapter 05- Once more unto the breach

Summary: Harry gets some much needed advice and decides to take a new look on life. Harry Potter/ Tracey Davis.

A/N: All chapters before this one have been added to. I changed a few things in each one also.

-000-

Hogwarts

"Albus," Minerva said, sighing. She never thought she would be advocating this position on a student. This was the fourth time that she was having this conversation with him. For some reason he refused to listen to reason. She had been trying to convince him that it might be best to let Harry come to them. "Every time you send someone out to search for him, it only serves to drive him further away. At this rate, he'll never come back."

"Minerva, I know what's best when it comes to Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Harry is too young to know what's best for him. Once he is back here with those who love and care for him, I'm sure that he'll come around. And haven't you noticed how the students are acting? They were all wondering if something happened when he didn't show up at the feast. Their morale has dropped."

"I've seen it. As have all of the professors. His friends are asking questions every time they see one of us. The Slytherins aren't helping matters. They make taunts every chance they get. If we don't do something, we are going to have more than few students in the hospital wing with only minor curses."

"That is why it is imperative that he is found," he said. "With him here, we can give the people hope. They will see him at the forefront."

"Mr. Potter isn't some soldier in your war," she argued. "He is a student at this school. Your school. And as for the people, they couldn't care less about him at the moment. One day they hold him up as a hero and the next day he is a villain. I've never seen such behavior outside a story book. If you really wanted to help him, you would make sure the press didn't treat him as such."

"I'm well aware that this is my school," he said. "And he'll need to learn to deal with the press one day. This will provide him with the experience he needs when he assumes my role one day."

"Your role?" she said, taking a deep breath. "You think he wants to assume your role? That of the leader of the Light? Albus, have you even taken a look at the boy. The last thing he wants is to be placed on a pedestal."

"Whether he wants it or not, it will be what happens. He'll have no choice in the matter."

"And you took an oath, just as I did," she said, her voice rising, "An oath to protect the students. Are you going to turn your back on those you swore to protect?"

"I would never place the students in danger," he said, hurt.

"You're walking a fine line," she said as she stood up. "If I were you, I would take a long look at the path I choose. One day you may find yourself alone and without even the school. And I would watch myself when you finally find Mr. Potter. He may not be too receiving to the idea of you saving him."

"Minerva," he called out to no avail as she walked out the door.

Turning to Fawkes, he said, "Have I done that bad when dealing with Harry?"

His only response was a soft trill.

-000-

Riddle Manor

Voldemort's Lair

"My lord," Bella called out as she kneeled before her lord. Behind her stood eight rows of Death Eaters. Since her defeat to the boy several months ago, the Death Eaters were severely depleted in number in the ensuing months. The Inner Circle was forced to call in every oath owed to them by lesser families. Still, that wasn't enough to fill the ranks. They were forced to cross over to the mainland to fill the void that Potter caused. The brat didn't fight fair; he attacked without warning and desecrated the manors of the minor families. Luckily, he wasn't able to cross the wards of the major families. Didn't he know that the Light didn't fight like that.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed. "What news do you bring me?"

"Your Death Eaters are ready for the attack on Hogsmeade. We expect minimal interference from the Ministry. Your moles have guaranteed a one hour window to take the village. The only problem will be Dumbledore."

"Leave him to me," Voldemort said as he stood up from his throne. "Once he arrives, I'll make myself known and he will focus on me. When the village belongs to us, Hogwarts will be open for attack. Remember, it is imperative that the old fool thinks we are there for Hogwarts. He'll be more likely to give up the village to protect the school."

"I shall present the village to you, my lord," she said. "It will…"

"No," he said, his voice rising. "Young Draco will lead the attack on the village. This will be his chance to prove himself. You and Lucius will take the second team and proceed from the forest. I want several Inner Circle members in both teams. The rest of the Inner Circle will come with me. Dumbledore will suspect that the castle is the main objective if you are leading that attack. You will slowly fall back to the village and take over the attack. Once he shows up, I shall arrive and drive him away."

"Yes, my lord. I…" She knew that Draco was not up to leading the attack. He was still getting used to his false leg.

At her hesitation, he snarled, "Is there something else that you feel you need to say?"

"I was just curious if we are to take prisoners," she asked. "It is a weekend that the students will be in the village."

"I don't care about a few of the students," he said, his patience drawing thin. "Once we take Hogwarts, we will have all of the students.

"What if He shows up?" she asked.

Growling in anger that his followers were afraid of a boy, he snarled, "If he shows up, then I'll kill him. He is one man; he shouldn't be that hard for my loyal to handle."

"There are the rumors that the Davis girl has joined him," she said, knowing that she was going into dangerous territory. Her lord was angry when the rumor of a member of a known dark family was aiding Potter reached him.

"If the rumors prove true, then the traitor will die," he said. "There is no room in our Utopia for the likes of them."

-000-

Hogsmeade

"For the last time, Ron," Hermione said, rubbing her forehead, "I'm not doing your homework. If you want to stay on the team, then you will need to get your own grades up. I should have seen this coming years ago."

"But Hermione," he groaned. "Those essays are long. And I have six of them to write. I'll be kicked from the team if my grades go down any more. "

"Then you shouldn't have waited till the last minute," she said. "If you finish your homework when it's first given, you'll find that you have more time to play."

"This is all Potter's fault," he suddenly said. In his mind, it was Harry's fault if anything went wrong. "If he hadn't gone dark, he'd be here and I wouldn't have all these papers to write."

Sighing, she said, "Regardless of whether or not he was here, you would still have to write the papers. And Dumbledore said that he will bring Harry back to the Light."

"They should just throw him to the Dementors if they catch him. There is no coming back from where he went. He's betrayed us all."

"Honestly," she huffed. "You're starting to sound like a five year old. And you should have more faith in Professor Dumbledore. He…"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off with a scream from across the village.

-000-

Hogwarts

"Dumbledore," Flitwick said as he ran into the headmaster's office. "Death Eaters are emerging from the forest. They are heading towards the castle."

"How many," Dumbledore asked, standing up. "And who's leading them?"

"Not sure about how many, but Lucius and Bellatrix are leading them."

"This must be it," Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath, "The final battle. Alert the professors and get the students to their dorms. I'll call the Ministry and alert the Order."

"Albus, there are students in the village today," Flitwick said. "What should we do about them? Try and bring them back?"

"No," Dumbledore said as he hurried to the fireplace. "They'll be safer there than they would be here. If you can get a message to them, tell them to go to the Ministry. "

Not bothering to see if his orders were being followed, he threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and called, "Ministry of Magic, Madame Bones."

"Who's calling," a voice called out.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. "I need to speak with Madame Bones. I…"

"I'm sorry," the voice said, "But she's in a training briefing with the Aurors at the moment."

"I need the Aurors here," he said hurriedly. "The school is under attack."

"Under attack," the girl said, her voice rising. "I really wish I could help, but most of them are locked in the briefing. There are five Aurors here for stand-by. I can send them and alert the rest when they come out."

"You need to notify Madame Bones now," he said. This wasn't how it was all supposed to go down. He was supposed to have an army of loyal followers who were willing to die for the Light.

"I can't. The room is locked from within. The Minister has ordered that no one enter it until it ends, which will be forty minutes from now."

Crying out in frustration, he told her to send whoever she could to the school and alert the rest as soon as they came out.

-000-

Hogwarts Entrance Hall

Hearing voices coming down the hall, McGonagall turned to see Dumbledore running down the hallway with five Aurors behind him. "Where are the rest," she asked.

"This is all we can get for forty minutes," he spat out. "The rest are in a briefing."

"A briefing," McGonagall demanded. "What idiot scheduled that?"

"I'll give you one guess," Snape snapped.

Turning on her colleague, she snapped back, "And why didn't you know of this attack?"

"The Dark Lord has grown suspicious of me lately," he said. "He's been confiding in Bellatrix of late."

"Now's not the time to place blame," Dumbledore said. "We have a school to protect."

"You think it's that bad," Flitwick asked.

"Yes," he said, gravely. "Tom himself will be here. The Death Eaters wouldn't dare mount an attack on the castle without their master near."

"Shall we meet them or try to protect the castle," McGonagall asked.

"Both," Dumbledore said as he looked out the door. "I will take Filius, Severus, and the Aurors with me to head them off. You will stay here with the other professors to protect the students."

Turning to Snape, he said, "I'm sorry but if you didn't know of this attack, then that means your cover is blown. I'll need you out there with us."

His only response was a curt nod.

-000-

Undisclosed Location

"Harry, are you sure about this," Tracey asked. "Up until now, you've only faced lowered tier Death Eaters. You've not killed any of the Inner Circle. And if you are right, Voldemort himself will be there."

Smiling at the knowledge that she could finally say the Dark Lord's name without stuttering, he said, "This won't be the final battle, so I don't plan on facing Voldemort. I'm going to use this as my chance to thin his ranks some more."

"But if this isn't the final battle, then why bother going? Wouldn't it be better to let the three sides fight it out among themselves and for you to go in and take out the winner?"

"Would it work?" he stated. "Well, it would work to a point. But by that time, one side will have cemented their place. By going in today, we'll be going in under the cover of the confusion the battle causes."

"Are we going to attack the Order or Ministry if we get the chance?"

"No," he said. "There will be a time for that later. Voldemort is the most pressing matter at hand. They will be split in two groups, one from the forest and the other attacking the village. We will be going after the Village. The plan isn't to stop him from taking it, just to make sure that he doesn't have anyone left in it to fight for him. By the time he reaches it, I want every Death Eater in it dead."

"What about them escaping," she asked. Since she joined up with him, she had gradually begun to understand that this wasn't the same Harry that she had gone to school with. This was someone who was willing to kill to win. Something that she could understand.

"Ward stones," he said. "I've procured enough from the goblins. They want this war over a soon as possible."

"You trust them," she asked. "And why not try to buy their services. Or the services of some mercenaries. I know some of the old families used them at one time or another."

"Not really," he answered. "I think the stones will work as stated. Though, I think they will stop working after a certain time period. The Death Eaters are some of their biggest customers and they would want some to survive. In fact, I can pretty much state for a fact that the stones will fall. As for getting help, it'll work much better if it's just the two of us. We can move quicker."

"And…"

"And that is why we will not be stopping. We will start at the back and move through them. Take out as many as you can without stopping. We strike hard and fast. Ensure that no one lives."

"Have you had any more progress on staying invisible," she asked as she watched him dress in his armor. She had been amazed when she saw how strong and fast he was now. He could go hand to hand with a vampire or werewolf and win. She was now more sure then ever that she had made the right choice in changing sides. Sure, he still annoyed her at times, but it was getting better.

"No, he said. "I can force myself to turn invisible but can still only hold it for two minutes. Though it gets easier each time I do it. I think it will just take time."

"The war will be over by the time you figure it out," she joked.

"Maybe, but I'm looking forward to this fight." Ever since the infusions had taken hold, he had felt a urge to fight. He didn't loose control, instead it was like a hunger that could only be sated by battle.

"It'll be easy," she said, shuddering. "Hard and fast. Just how I like it."

"It'll be a bloodbath," he said, smiling.

"That's really freaky when you look that way," she said. "Very freaky."

"I hope the Death Eaters think the same. I'm banking on it."

-000-

End Chapter 05

-000-

Edited: 08-13-12


	6. Chapter 06: Cry Havoc!

Chapter 06- Cry Havoc! and let slip the dogs of war

A/N: Okay, I plan for there to be around two more chapters for this story. And as soon as I post the last chapter, I'll post the first three chapters of part two. As for who created the Weyland Industries/Corp, I'm not going to include a lot from the film Prometheus. I may include some small details but nothing major. The reason is that I started this story long before Prometheus came out and I would have to go back and change a lot to make it fit. So, Charles Weyland created the company.

-000-

Hogsmeade

Turning to Ron, Hermione said. "We need to get back to the castle. Start gathering up the other students."

Arrogantly walking towards the Death Eaters, he said, "We can stop them. Just because Harry isn't here, doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves."

"Ron, now isn't the time to be an idiot," she snapped. "There are too many of them. Our only chance is making it to the castle."

Before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by Susan Bones running up. "Professor Flitwick just sent a message. We need to stay in the village because of Death Eaters heading to the castle."

"Castle," Hermione asked in confusion. "The Death Eaters are here in the village."

"They are attacking both places," Ron said, unnecessarily.

"No, one is a diversion," Hermione said after thinking about it for a few seconds. "They wouldn't split their forces."

"What do we do the," Susan said, nervously grabbing ahold of Neville's arm. "I tried to floo my aunt, but every floo in the village has stopped working."

Looking around, Hermione said, "Susan, you and Neville grab as many students as you can on the that side of the village and take them to the shrieking shack. "Ron and I will run through this side of the village and meet you there."

Before she could get too far, a red curse struck her leg. Crying out in pain, she managed to turn over as Ron picked up her. "Some type of pain curse," she said, gasping as spasms of pain hit her.

"Just hold on," Ron said, carrying her. "We're not far from the forest."

He didn't receive an answer as she had passed out from the pain.

-000-

Crawling to Lord Voldemort, Wormtail said, "My Lord, the students are fleeing the village. Should we give chase?"

Looking down at one of his most cowardly followers, he said, "No, we will ignore them for now. They will either serve us or die when we take the castle."

Acknowledging his lords order, Wormtail backed away as fast as he could. He had learned the less he was around his master, the less chance he had of being tortured when things went wrong.

"And one more thing, Wormtail," Voldemort said. "I want you to infiltrate the castle while the battle is taking place."

Bowing once more, he ran from his lords presence.

-000-

The small party running to head of the Death Eaters approaching the castle all had different thoughts running through their heads as they made their way to what most of them saw as their death.

The Auors were all wondering if their colleagues would make in time to save them. They knew they were outnumbered but when Dumbledore said fight, they fought.

Snape was cursing the very existence of the Potter line. He just knew that somehow he was behind it.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore was thinking about refilling his lemon drops when this was over with.

Turning to Snape, Dumbledore said, "We try to take as many alive as possible. This will be our chance to redeem them."

Sneering at how soft Dumbledore was, he asked, "And what if the Golden Boy shows up? He has been attacking the Dark Lord's forces relentlessly."

"Try to take him alive, we can't lose him to the dark."

"Of course," Snape said, muttering darkly about how unfair life was when a Potter was around. "You want to save your precious weapon.

-000-

"You ready Potter,' Tracey asked, smiling as she looked at the unprotected backs of the Death Eaters. She would do anything to survive this war, even follow Potter into battle. She shook her head as she thought about how much like those rash Gryffindors she was turning into.

"I was ready an hour ago," he said, barely moving a muscle. It was a stark contrast to how he looked this morning. He had been prowling around like a caged tiger hungry for it's next meal. Battle seemed to calm him down and it seemed like was getting better as the days went by. Whatever had happened to change him, had made him a predator.

When she first met him when he attacked the manor, he actually scared her with how he was acting. It was like he was on the hunt. He had become an apex predator among sheep. He assured her that the changes would calm down as time went by but he still refused to tell her what caused them.

"You take the left," he said, looking at the Death Eaters. "And I'll take the right side. Don't bother getting into prolonged fights with them. I want blasting curses thrown at their feet while still in groups. We will cause as much chaos as we can while they are still grouped up. Once they are panicking, start picking them off."

-000-

As Dumbledore and his party approached the Death Eaters, he couldn't help but feel something was off. To start with, he couldn't count anymore than the thirty in the approaching group. He knew that Tom would not sacrifice thirty on a hopeless attempt. He would attack the castle with all of his forces and he would lead it himself. That last part was the most worrying. He didn't see Tom among the Death Eaters.

"Something isn't right here," he said.

"I concur," Snape agreed. He had infiltrated them long enough to know they wouldn't attack with so few. "Maybe we should fall back to the castle. This is a trap."

"It's Dumbledore," one of the Death Eaters cried out. "Fall back."

"They're retreating," the lead Auror said, speeding up. "We might be able to capture a few."

"Wait," Dumbledore said, trying to stop the Aurors from running after the Death Eaters. "Look, there's something going on in the village."

Dumbledore's statement was accented by several large explosions and screams coming from the village.

"It wasn't a trap," Snape said, realizing what the Death Eaters plan had been all along. "It was a diversion to keep us from the village until they could establish positions to defend from."

"That must be where Tom is," Dumbledore said. "And that is where we shall head now."

"There isn't enough of us to handle thirty of them, let alone however many they have to take the village," and Auror argued. "And we don't have enough to handle He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Leave him to me," Dumbledore said, confidently. He was sure that he could drive Tom away. "You handle the Death Eaters."

-000-

"My Lord, the attack is going according to plan," a Death Eater reported. "Half of the villagers fled into the forest but we managed to capture the rest. The only Aurors that have shown up were they five that the Ministry left for emergency calls. They are now following Malfoy and Lestrange back to the village."

"Of course it is going according to the plan," Voldemort said. "Did you doubt me?"

"No, my Lord," he stuttered out fast. "I never doubted your plan."

"See that you don't," Voldemort said, idly twirling his wand. "Keep me..."

Voldemort was interrupted by several large explosions and screams coming from the other side of the village. "What is going on over there," he demanded. "I gave no orders to destroy the town. We are to take it quietly."

"I don't know, my Lord," he staid, paling. "I'll find out."

Snarling at the thought that his plan was already coming apart, Voldemort said, "No, you will join eastern lines. I'll see for myself what is happening over there."

Quickly bowing to his master, the Death Eater ran towards the eastern line, sure that facing Dumbledore and his group would be safer then investigating what was disturbing the Dark Lords plans."

-000-

"He's coming," Harry said, peering around the side of what was left of a building. He quickly cast a cutting curse at a Death Eater who poked his head up over a window.

They had caught the initial group of Death Eaters by surprise and managed to wound most of them while killing several others before they managed to make it to cover. After that, she began to aim for individual Death Eaters, hoping to catch them when they leaned from behind their cover. The ward stones were doing their jobs for now, keeping them from escaping.

"Confringo," Tracey said, blasting another hole into a building that several Death Eaters had taken cover in.

"I think it's about time we got ready to leave," he said. "Destroy as many of the outlying buildings as possible. There are still too many of his supporters here. Once the Ministry and Order launches a counter attack, we will move in and finish it."

"When do you think that they will attack," Tracey asked. "When will this be over?"

Smiling, he asked, "Getting tired of the fighting already?"

Knowing that he was just trying to annoy her, she shot back, "Just of that hair of yours. It defies all rules of magic. But seriously, a girl does have priorities other then fighting."

Laughing, he said, "I'd give it less then a week before they attack. This will finish off Voldemort but we'll still have to worry about the Ministry and Order. They won't be destroyed in the final battle. Weakened, but not destroyed."

"The ward stones have fallen," Tracey said as she felt the wards that had prevented everyone from using magical transportation in the village.

"They lasted longer then I expected," he said. "It's time to leave now."

Walking away from the approaching Dark Lord, he said, "Let's leave a little present for him before we leave. Let's see how much he likes putting this out." Right before he grabbed the portkey that Tracey held, he cast Fiendfyre at several houses.

-000-

Voldemort stopped his approach through what had been a war-zone where one should not have been. All around him he saw dead. Dead Death Eaters. He saw more hiding in crumbling houses, peaking out as they looked for their attackers.

Potter was here he thought. He knew that Potter had somehow gotten loose of Dumbledore's leash and struck out on his own. What he didn't know was how he was attacking this way. He had even seen memories of one attack. Potter was struck by a curse that should have had him out for days, but he was spotted the next night attacking another one of his raids. While he had moved slowly, he was still fighting better then he should have.

Just as he was about to demand his Death Eaters come out and join his new arrivals in holding the town, a giant fire consumed a house. What was more horrifying to him was that the fire took the shape of a dragon.

"Fiendfyre," he whispered. While he could control it and eventually put it out, he would need to devote all of his attention to it. Turning to his Death Eaters, he ordered them to watch his back while he went to work at trying to take control of the fire before it consumed the entire town. He needed the town for his next step.

As he battled the living fire, he had one thought going through his head. Potter would die for this.

-000-

As Snape battle several Death Eaters, he couldn't help but think how pitiful they were. As much as he hated to admit it, there were students who could outfight them. But still, they were outnumbered and would need to regroup. Two of the Aurors had already been killed, while another had been wounded.

"Albus," he shouted. "We need to fall back to the castle. There are too many here."

Nodding in agreement, he cast a rather taxing spell that created a small barrier of earth between them so they could escape.

-000-

Hogwarts

On their way back to the castle, Dumbledore and his group were joined by the students and refugees who had fled through the forest. Quite a few of the students and refugees were wounded and needed the support of their friends.

Just as they arrived back at the castle, the front doors opened and out poured dozens of Aurors led by Madame Bones.

Seeing how the Aurors who fought beside Dumbledore looked, she demanded to know what had happened.

Dumbledore knew that his day was only going to get worse.

"Albus, why are my Aurors bleeding," she demanded. "And where are Robbins and Clark?"

"I'm afraid they didn't make it," Dumbledore said. "They were killed by Death Eaters in the village. We thought that they were going to attack the castle and headed out to meet them before they could reach it. They fell back to the village slowly, keeping us occupied so we wouldn't know their true purpose until it was too late."

"And what was their true purpose," she asked.

"They intended to take the village. By making us think they were attacking the castle, they kept us from responding to the village until they had taken hostages," he said, shaking his head. He had fallen for their deception when he should have known that something was up before even leaving the castle.

-000-

Undisclosed Location

"So Potter, why didn't we just attack the Dark Lord when he was attempting to put the fire out," Tracey asked as they settled in their hideout.

Shaking his head, he was still confused at how she could be so smart and at the same time, be blind. "We need the tactical advantage that the ministry and order will bring. The forces of the Dark Lord will be occupied, allowing me to kill him. Attacking him won't be like catching the Death Eaters by surprise. He is always expecting an attack on his person."

Which was true. From the observations he had made when Voldemort made an appearance on the battlefield, he had more protections around him that any surprise attack would be thwarted before you could say Merlin. It would take a direct attack by the ministry and order to divert those protections so he could attack Voldemort.

"You?" she asked. "And what will I be doing during this? I'll not be staying here. "

"No," he agreed. "You won't be staying here. You will be infiltrating the school for me. There are several things I need from there and you can get them while Dumbledore and the professors are busy."

-000-

Weyland Industries

Basement Room

"Sir, Mister Weyland has placed the Potter Files in our hands," an aide said. "He said that he wants us to handle any new developments in that department."

"Excellent," the man said. "My father, while ambitious, is wasting the company resources in his attempts to discover something that he won't even share with me. By the way, why exactly is he passing this to us. I thought he wanted to handle this himself."

"He has diverted his attention to something in Antarctica," the aide responded.

"Can we find out what exactly has him interested? It would be nice to know what I'm taking over one day."

"Our teams can't find much of anything. He is playing things close to his chest," the aide said. "Though, we were able to find several small things. We found something mentioning a government organization called OWLF. Then two locations came up, Guatemala and Los Angeles. Trent is still looking into it."

"Until we uncover more, we'll focus on Potter. I want to know the second he finishes this Voldemort. When the war is over, we can move forward with our plan to take the British magic users as our stepping stone to the future."

-000-

End Chapter 05

-000-


	7. Chapter 07: Waiting

Chapter 07- Waiting

A/N: Okay, I had planned on this being the last official chapter with an epilogue before moving on to part two. After writing the first part of this chapter, I didn't think that the final battle belonged in it. So, the final battle is in the next chapter. Then the epilogue. Then part two.

-000-

Hogwarts  
Headmaster's Office  
Day after the attack

"I say that we should attack while they are still building their defenses," Mad-eye Moody said, hitting the desk with his fist. "Don't give them any more of a chance then they."

"As much as I hate to agree," Snape said, sneering. "I must concur. If we give then enough time, it will be impossible to break their defenses without tremendous losses to our side."

"We can't," Dumbledore protested. "We need Mr. Potter before we have a chance of defeating the Dark Lord. With..."

Shaking her head, Madame Bones said, "I don't care to hear about your so-called prophecy. We can't put our faith in a student, no matter how good he is. And he hasn't been seen outside of attacking the Dark Lords forces in months."

"It is imperative that he is the one who fight Voldemort," he said again, ignoring the flinches.

"You haven't even shared the prophecy with us," McGonagall said. "How can you expect us to believe anything about it when we don't know why we need to believe it. And I will admit that Mr. Potter is exceptional at his studies when not being influenced by Mr. Weasley, he is nowhere near ready to face the Dark Lord. I'm amazed that he has been able to fight the Death Eaters as well as he has been."

"No matter how many Death Eaters he has fought, Potter will always be an attention seeking brat," Snape said. He still couldn't fathom in his head how Potter was able to not only fight but kill Death Eaters. Ms. Davis was no surprise to him. He knew she could be dangerous when pressed. She had proven that many times over the years.

"You afraid that Potter will mistake you for the other side," Moody said, smiling nastily. "Afraid that you might no make it?"

Speaking up before Snape could respond, Madame Bones said, "The Ministry forces will be ready to attack in two days. We're bringing in warding specialists to ensure that no one can escape the village once we attack..."

"That will prevent us from leaving once we enter," Snape pointed out. His sense of self-preservation made him shudder at the thought of not being able to escape when things went south.

"That's the purpose of the ward stones," Moody laughed. "No one is leaving that battlefield until it's over."

"The Order can be ready in two days to attack," Dumbledore said. While he didn't believe that they could finish off Tom, they could at least try to capture as many of his followers as they can.

"Then it's settled then," Madame Bones said. "The battle is in two days."

-000-

Hogsmede

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, kneeling. "Word has come that they will attack in two days. Both the Ministry and Order."

"Have the hostages lined up in front of the village," he said. "I'll show the people the price of going against me. Make sure that Potter's friends are in the front."

"If I may, my Lord," the elder Malfoy said, stepping forward and bowing. At Voldemort's nod, he continued. "It has come to my attention while...questioning the blood-traitor and mud-blood, that they are not as close to their savior as they used to be. I would never presume to include the mud-blood, but it might be a boon if the blood-traitor saw the light...so to speak."

"I'm listening," Voldemort said. He was intrigued at what he'd heard so far. Punishment could always come later if the idea was that of a fools.

"The Weasley family, as we all know, are strong supporters of the Light side. What would the people say when one of them supports our way. I'm sure I could bring the traitor back into the right way of thinking."

"Your idea would have merit," Voldemort started. "If it wasn't for the particular Weasley we have captured. I know of this particular one. While he would betray our young savior, he is too ingrained by the Light to betray it. If we capture another, more malleable Weasley, you are free to bring them around to the correct way of thinking."

Bowing to his lords answer, Malfoy stepped back into the circle.

Seeing no more interruptions coming, Voldemort said, "In two days we will crush the Ministry and Order. The castle shall be ours once its defenders are beaten. The children shall be taught the true ways of our society."

"What of the mud-bloods," a younger Death Eater interrupted. "When shall we cleanse our society?"

"Crucio," Voldemort said, point his wand at the one who interrupted him. "You were not given leave to speak. Remember your place."

"Yes, my Lord," the man gasped out as he tried to stand back up.

Looking at the man on the ground, he said, "He does have a point. Only those who stand against us will be destroyed. The mud-bloods who bow to their superiors will have their place in our society severing their betters. We shall create a utopia where our people will rule supreme."

As he looked out at his followers, he couldn't help but feel that his goal of immortality was close at hand. Once he had the resources of Britain behind him, he would be able to harness enough power to grant him eternity.

-000-

Undisclosed location

"So, Harry," Tracey said as slid in behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "What are your plans for the next two days? There aren't any attacks planned that we need to worry about."

Looking down at Tracey's arms around him, he shook his head to clear it. Over the past several weeks, she had been acting strange around him. The problem was that he wasn't sure what her angle was. While he was developing feelings for her, he wasn't sure what she was showing was genuine. She had taken down several Death Eaters that he had missed and were about fire off several curses at him.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight in London," he said. That was safe. It would give him more time to get to know her and at the same time, give him a chance to observe her. What he wouldn't give for one of his abilities to be understanding women. Plus, he would get to see how see treated the muggles. "I know of the perfect place."

While she was glad that he was going to take her out tonight, she was slightly hesitant about going into the muggle world. She remembered the stories about why magical users had to hide from them. Every pureblood was told them while growing up. But this was her chance to show Harry that she had chosen him. At first, she had joined him out of fear, the same reason that she had for wanting to sign up with the Dark Lord.

Fear. Pure and simple fear was what drove her. Fear of what the magical world would be like if their way of life was taken from them by the muggleborns. She had figured that she was going to die anyway when the Dark Lord ordered them against the ministry. So, when Harry showed up and offered her another chance, she took it. It was either die by Potter, Voldemort, or the Ministry. She chose to put her lot in with the unknown for once.

"Sure, I would love to," she said smiling. She could prove to him that she could handle being around muggles.

-000-

London

"That was wonderful. I had no idea that muggles had food like that. What did you call it? Picha? Pizza?" Tracey said as she walked down the street with Harry. They had just left the restaurant and she couldn't believe that she had been afraid of them. Sure they were strange but they didn't try to burn her at a stake.

"Yes, Pizza," he said, smiling. He had been amused throughout the entire meal as Tracey was astonished by the littlest of details. He was beginning to see that she didn't hate the muggles, she was afraid of them. While it would be a while before he would consider asking her out, let alone think about anything else, he knew then that she wouldn't betray him.

"Can we go out again," she said, happily. "Please. Tomorrow night. I want to see more of the muggle world."

Sure," he said. "We can try something else new for you."

The two of them walked off into the night, knowing that in less than two day, their entire worlds were about to change again.

-000-

End Chapter 07

-000-


End file.
